Transmissions, such as planetary transmissions, can include one or more clutch or brake assemblies that tie two rotating components together or to a ground member, such as a housing of the transmission. Different gear ratios can be obtained by engaging the various clutch assemblies. When a particular clutch assembly is engaged, a reactive torque may be transmitted to the transmission housing.
Conventional transmissions may include a series of clutch teeth that protrude inwardly from an inner surface of the transmission housing. The clutch teeth may couple the clutch assemblies to the transmission housing. As a result, torque may be transmitted directly to the transmission housing via the clutch teeth.
A conventional transmission housing that includes clutch teeth extending inwardly from an inner surface of the transmission housing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,131 (the '131 patent) issued to Siepold et al. The transmission housing of the '131 patent includes circumferentially and axially spaced teeth that extend inwardly from the inner surface of the transmission housing. Although the transmission housing of the '131 patent may include teeth that extend inwardly from the inner surface of the transmission housing in order to couple one or more clutch assemblies to the transmission housing, the teeth have a substantially constant cross-section along the axial direction. As a result, the transmission housing of the '131 patent may be more difficult to cast and may require a more complex and expensive mold when forming the transmission housing by casting. Thus, the transmission housing of the '131 patent may be more expensive to manufacture.
The disclosed transmission housing is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.